


【云点】趁着夜色

by IV04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IV04/pseuds/IV04
Summary: 两个没有希望的孩子无法逃脱世俗的故事。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 2





	【云点】趁着夜色

**Author's Note:**

> 内含主人公死亡，李东海父亲死亡剧情，时间线调整。BE，AU，OOC
> 
> 推荐22：00后食用，因为我白天自己都看不下去我写的狗屁玩意
> 
> 写的有点抽象，后来我也不知所言了
> 
> 我们总是拥有一些成事不足败事有余的勇气，只是败事未必败事罢了。
> 
> lofter：http://ivyesung.lofter.com

“哥,我们逃吧。”

1.

上帝不爱这座村子。

金钟云觉得只有这个理由，才能使这本不公道的世界仿佛理所应当一般，不给予这一片贫瘠萧条的土壤些许变好的希望，譬如富足，譬如安定，譬如一点星光与隐约的月影。

他靠着教他学会走路的砖墙，稀薄的白漆被岁月折磨成斑驳的样子，甚至连原本的赭红色都被磨成了难以明说的深邃。

他侧过头去，近处的海在翻滚着，吐出暮气沉沉的细微泡沫，远处的浪融入夜色之间，只留出一道稍浅的分割线，像极了一道拙劣扭曲的笔迹。

从兜里掏出烟，微弱的火星在瑟缩的寒风中静静地撕破黑暗一角，将他的影子拉得很长很长，现在只有八点多，而在这里，是永夜的概念。

眼前的屋子突然传出悉索的声音，金钟云迅速地掐灭了烟。像是这长夜中唯一星子的陨落。

“是钟云吗？又来叫东海读书去？”

一个妇人慈祥的声音缓慢传来，金钟云仿佛从中听到了那种他最熟稔的被生活磨碎的嘶哑，他莫名有些烦躁。

“嗯，姨。”他略站正了些，勾出一个温和的笑容。

“钟云啊……”

“姨，怎么了？”

他走进屋子，顺手提起中年妇人手中沉重的水桶，里面装着有两条恹恹的草鱼。

甚至都不妄想挣扎，只是水中的腮徒然翕动着。

“钟云马上就要去城里读书了吧。”

“嗯，是。”金钟云将鱼放在灶台旁，头也不抬地说道，“姨，您放心吧，我会照顾好自己，常回来看爸妈和您的。”

妇人盯着他许久，才慢慢地从柜台中摸出一个深黄色的信封，塞在他的手心里，又握住他的手。

“姨也知道你家里头不宽裕，这点你拿着，不要和你爸妈说……”

金钟云瞬间慌乱地推开那一只温热而粗糙的手“姨，这不行。我真不能收，在过不久东海也要去上学了，您也得为他考虑着。”

妇人捏着被退回的信封的边角，眼睛泛红地盯着金钟云，仿佛也带着点自嘲意味地叹了口气：“唉……你这孩子，打小就懂事。这么些年一直像哥哥一样地照顾我们家东海，真是……辛苦了。阿姨自个儿也晓得东海不是块读书的料……”

“没那回事，姨，您跟我还在客气个什么呀？我和东海从小就一块，哪里算得上什么照顾不照顾的。”金钟云不敢直视妇人的眼睛，他低下头补充道，“东海可聪明了……还有快两年呢，东海加把劲肯定能考出去，以后带您享福……”

“那我可就盼着咯。等东海上了大学，好好地专门谢谢你。”妇人语气转悲为喜，金钟云松了口气，没有家长不为对自己孩子的夸奖高兴。

妇人低下头，微乱的发盖过她的神色，向里屋喊到，“东海啊！钟云来找你了！”

一个清秀的青年身影立即出现在房门口，他单肩挎着包，蓄势待发，可就等着这句话了。

“妈，那我可就跟钟云哥走了，晚上可能就不回来了。”

李东海向妇人挥挥手，就径直拉着金钟云走向黑夜。

“哎，你？”

金钟云不可置信地被李东海突然拽出去半条街。

此刻黑灯瞎火，寂寥无人，两个青年迈步在连蚊蝇都不想萦绕的一片土地，将路踩得啪啪作响。

李东海停下来，直接把金钟云抵在墙上，就粗暴地将自己的舌尖顶在金钟云的齿间。

金钟云被突如其来的搞得有些窝火，他勒住李东海的衣服领子，舌头横冲直撞进去，撬开贝齿，勾了一下李东海的上排牙，就在里面狠狠地翻滚搅动，舔舐着李东海口腔每一寸软肉，两条舌头悱恻地纠缠着。

李东海被他急乱的吻冲得直不起腰来。金钟云等着李东海求饶，细若蚊响的一句“哥，我呼吸不了了”，向来都是那么结束的。

金钟云却只感到腰间一坠，李东海的手环上了他的腰，他整个人一下僵硬了。

他抽离开李东海，昏暗之间一时不知所措，嘴尖处仿佛尝到了什么咸湿的液体。

李东海靠在他的肩膀上，轻轻地对他说话。

谁也听不见李东海的话，无论金钟云还是他自己。天太黑了，谁都看不见他们两个，包括他们互相。

他张开了手臂，虚围着他的腰，李东海永远不知道他也回抱了他。

2.

反正向来是他主动的，无论亲吻，拥抱，还是……

李东海自认为，这样钟云就可以掩盖好心底里一切的罪恶，把不理性，不道德，不符人伦那些都盖在他身上。哪怕他是以一种卑劣的姿态无耻地保护他，让他成为受害者，但站在自我道德的高地，会让李东海有一种不是在满足自己贪欲，是在造福他们彼此的施舍感。

只要心理上有那种认知，无论怎么样都幸福。

他祈求钟云没有他爱他那么爱他，甚至不要爱他。

在这个村子里，从来没有痛苦这个字眼，就像没有同性恋这个名词一样。

不存在的东西，就是不存在的。

当不应存在的东西存在后，除了完全掀翻一切认知反抗，唯一的方法就是。

让不应存在的东西消失。

哦，可李东海怎么能不爱金钟云呢？他已经疯了。

3.

昏暗的哨屋里，李东海吹开烛台上的灰，拿起金钟云兜里的打火机点上短短的一根蜡烛。

主人，大概是一位遭遇海难的渔民？或是一位坦然接受死亡的老妪？这是无所谓的事情。

金钟云从他自己的包中掏出一本边都快磨破了的教科书，摊在一块木板上，却被李东海一手扫到泥土上。

“金钟云你装什么？”他坐在床榻边，低头看金钟云努力按捺着愤怒的神色，语气不明地笑了一声，随手点起来了一根烟。

“李东海？你在说什么话？”金钟云捡起书，语气不解到极点。昏黄的烛光只照亮李东海半面脸颊，他用手指尖掐灭了李东海的烟头。

“金钟云你他妈地在装什么？”

李东海一字一顿咬字清晰，他闭上眼睛，将还有大半根的烟扔在地上，仿佛一个即将处死之人面对命运。

“你……你少学那些有的没的，时间紧迫，你别以为两年……”金钟云的语气却突然温柔了起来。

“我不高考。”

“李东海？你再说一遍。”金钟云怔住了。

“金钟云，我不高考。我考不上。”

“啪”

李东海仿佛预料之中，他睁开眼，眼神平淡至极。金钟云手有些微疼，但这显然是比不上李东海的疼痛的。他瞪着李东海，心底里却只感到害怕，仿佛什么无力改变的事将要发生。那个眼神，让他无缘由地想到了那两条鱼。

让他无缘由地想到了这个村子。

4.

“姨……我回来了。”

“哎！这不是钟云嘛？好久都没有回来了，来来来，姨做了……”

“姨，我想见东海。”

金钟云仿佛听见了什么碎裂的声音，大概是他幻听了吧。

他已经习惯了在城市里的生活，以及那些总是会悄无声息地生长出来的莫名其妙的病痛。

5.

李东海走在沙上，没有阳光，没有棕榈树，海与黑夜就像打翻了的墨水绝望地凝固在纸上。

金钟云提着他们俩的袜子和鞋，跟在他后头。

风吹得人彻骨地寒，这里的夜里总是这样，哪怕是六七月份。他忧心地看着李东海单薄的衣衫。

“太阳在哪儿，哥。”

李东海突然问道。

金钟云有些哽咽，他想哭，却流不下一滴眼泪。他觉得李东海病了。可是就连他，一个准大学生，这个村子里学历最高的人，都不知道那是个什么病，他只觉得，这甚至可能永远地将李东海从他身边夺走。

“心会不会长癌，哥。”

“心脏的温度太高了，癌细胞是无法在那存活的……”

“癌是什么感觉？”

金钟云一时语塞，他只能真诚地顾左右而言他：“其实，目前癌症的治愈可能性不算低……”

“哥……我其实也挺想活。”

我更想……

“东海啊，别说胡话了，别说了……哥带你走……”

金钟云把李东海揽在臂弯里，李东海是多想就腐烂在其中啊。

浑浊的海，配不上一丁点的浪花。

这是一座没有希望的村子，我们是没有希望的人。

6.

“啊！钟云哥！县里的学校什么感觉！”略带奶味的喊声从背后破空传来，一瞬鸡鸣狗吠都宁静下来。

金钟云刚刚笑着应付完左右邻居，就感觉背后挂上了沉甸甸的重量。

“啊，是小不点呐。”他宠溺地擦了一下李东海的鼻尖，“想要知道就努力考上去呀。”

“钟云哥先说说那里的学校怎么样，墙是什么颜色的，有几层楼高，饭菜好吃吗，有没有……”

连珠炮一样的问号打在钟云的肩膀上，他一把轻易地提拉起来李东海。

“诶，小祖宗。你可慢点问……”金钟云笨拙地从包里掏出一袋糖，塞在李东海的手里。

“钟云哥。”李东海嘴里嚼着糖，含糊不清而滔滔不绝的问题停顿下来，声音突然变得怯怯的。

“诶？怎么了？”金钟云扬起身子，想知道这个小他两岁的弟弟是在扭扭捏捏些什么，却发现这个孩子不知不觉已经那么高了，不得不把他放下来再会谈。

“哥……学校里的姐姐……漂亮吗？”

“哦，漂亮，哈哈，那里的姐姐当然漂亮了。”金钟云被李东海的“童言”逗笑了，他摸了摸他的头，那软绵绵的头发，“东海要努力考上县里的学校，这样东海也可以天天见漂亮的姐姐了哦……”

你这是在把我当孩子哄吗？金钟云。

从金钟云的角度，永远也看不见那个瞬间李东海眸子里光的晦暗不明。

一切病都是有征兆的。

7.

金钟云的汗淌下来，泛出星星点点的水光，他骑着自行车在无人的黑暗大道上飞驰，后座载着李东海，无论车道，速度，还是载人，都很明显是完全违背交通法规的事。

风狠狠地扇过他的面颊，他的背后涌出汗珠来，李东海靠着他的背，双手死死拉着座椅，没有抱住他。

金钟云的脑子里不停地飞速运转着。从村子到县大概三十多里，他现在拼了命可以两个小时多骑完，从县里到城里有巴士，大概两个小时不到就到了，合起来四个多小时，来回快九个小时。现在快十一点了。

他口袋里零的散的有差不多三万多，单人单程大概要一万五，平时像奢望一样的面额，现在很明显的不够，但他现在管不了那么多。

他杂乱的灵魂只携带着不知道缘由的烦躁且和想天开，但他目的明确。

他要逃开这片海，带着李东海一起，逃出那个村子，越远越好。

8.

“东海！”

李东海不由回头，唢呐声与鼓的和音此刻被这一声喊叫冲破。

金钟云在泥泞的小道上奔跑，黑色的正装被雨水糊地洇开一道道乌云，下身却还是滑稽囊肿的校服：“我来见叔叔最后一面……”

缠着白麻和黑布的李东海不可思议地愣在那，竟一时停下了流泪。

他看见金钟云一声湿透又不合身的衣服，那张他从小仰慕到大的面孔，在他父亲永恒的笑颜前，随着双膝跪地而淌下泪水。

他的泪再一次止不住地涌出来。

他寒冷的躯体却突然被一个干瘪且湿漉漉的胸膛环抱住。

他刹得感到心里也湿漉漉的。

“钟云哥……你终于来了……”

他当即嚎啕大哭起来。

“东海……以后哥陪在你身边……”

金钟云说不出自己的心情，他将李东海转过来，只是不断地拍着李东海的后背，让他的泪淌在他湿透的胸膛中，想要把他久久地藏在他的怀抱里。

9.

金钟云的汗衫真的是汗衫了，被汗淋得几乎全湿了，他把自行车在巴士站边上的灌木丛里一锁，李东海怔怔地盯着自行车被绿叶覆盖得失去了踪影，噗嗤一笑。

金钟云被李东海这一笑感染得也好受很多，自个儿也笑了出来。

他一不做二不休，跑去最近的24小时便利店，掏出零碎的钱，在一点多，顶着营业员奇怪的目光，拿了两瓶最便宜的咖啡，犹豫一会儿，还是把一瓶换成了牛奶。

“县里也没有月亮啊，哥。”

“村子里没有就别说县里了，城里也不可能没有的。外面也没有那么好的。”

李东海眼里的光黯淡下去。

“哥，咖啡苦吗？”李东海看向金钟云。

“不苦，甜的。”金钟云笑着咽下他自己也难以承受的苦涩，仿佛只要这样一说，就真的变甜了的样子。

他们依偎在一起在寒夜里取暖，喝着温热的咖啡和牛奶。此刻，只用觉得暖和就够了，用不着生出什么其他想法，就这样，十分美好。

金钟云盯着黑夜，假装打了个哈欠来掩饰自己眼眶的红色。

10.

“姨，话说钟云哥怎么今年回来过年了？”李东海坐在院子里板凳上数着墙上攀的爬山虎的叶子，金钟真则任劳任怨低着头洗着李东海该洗的菜。

“钟云他保送了城里的学校，那么多年，也终于熬出头来了。”钟云妈妈握着一把粼粼的刀，一边熟练地给鱼去鳞，是一条有李东海半条手臂那么长的鱼，一边回答道。

李东海看着阿姨灿烂的笑容，自己也不由地笑了出来，眸子里光芒璀璨。

“那姨，”李东海略带讨好地走到金钟云母亲背后，殷勤地给她捏了捏肩，敲了敲背，“钟云哥能帮我个忙吗？”

“那当然了。你俩什么关系，钟云和你比钟真都像兄弟，你张口钟云什么不帮？什么忙姨都帮你担着了，保管他同意。”钟云妈妈的笑容更加明媚了，话音未落又催促着钟真去烧一壶水。

“那……钟云哥能教我功课吗？”李东海试探着问，尽管他胸有成竹这个忙会被准许，但他仍有些紧张。

“东海，你为这客气个什么劲呀。就这事，你不提我也要让钟云帮。我们东海也是要学习的人了，懂事出息了呀……”钟云妈妈一手提着鱼，放下刀，擦了擦手就欣慰地默默李东海软软的头发。

李东海害羞地低下了头。

11.

“东海，醒醒，我们到了。”

李东海迷蒙之间被叫起来，整个人恍恍惚惚的。

“钟云哥，我们在哪？”

他有一种天旋地转的错觉，眼前模糊而重影，是他已经来到了另一个世界吗？直到他可以辨认出来金钟云，他才清醒过来。

“城里。东海，我们不回去了，你听我慢慢说，我很冷静。”李东海有些惶恐，他鲜少见到金钟云那么认真的样子。

“东海，我有奖学金，我们在学校边上租一个房子，我平时上课然后回家给你上课，然后你能考就考这里的学校，不能也没关系。也不要考别的地方了，我会有养你一辈子的能力。姨和爸妈那边我来沟通，现在同性恋在外面不算什么大事了……东海，你……”

李东海还有一种做梦的感觉，他应该痛苦，他一直以来的祈求失效了一半，可他却在努力抑制他心底里的幸福。

这个时刻，他的虚伪完全显露了出来，他贪生，贪爱，贪金钟云。

“哥……”

“东海！”

李东海不可置信地看见金钟云眼里噙满了泪水。

“不要离开我，李东海。”

12.

“东海他就在那……”

“姨，东海，他是……”

“病。”

“什么病……”

“有说只是感冒，有说是绝症，我也……”

“那姨你为什么……为什么不带东海看病！哪怕没有钱，不可以来找我们家吗？”

东海母亲不敢再盯着眼睛猩红的金钟云，她合上了眼，泪水沁出了眼眶。

“姨，为什么你……不告诉我……哪怕最后一眼……为什么……都不让我看……”

两个选项，一抔黄土。

李东海没有反抗，但，选择了爱作他最后的挣扎。

13.

“东海，这屋子你怎么找来的？”

金钟云吹开蒙在烛台上的灰，用火柴点燃蜡烛。

李东海笑着，倒也没有说这个屋子的缘由。

“话说补习功课我们干嘛还要在外面，又不是什么见不得人的事……”

“哥这话什么意思？”

李东海突然郑重其事地盯着金钟云。

“啊？我这句话有什么……意思？”金钟云有些疑惑地看向李东海。

迎接金钟云的只有李东海冲过来的吻，生疏稚嫩，而又热烈。

“呀！李东海！你要做什么？”

“做见不得人的事呀。”

金钟云的脸颊绯红一片，李东海把他压在床榻上，他感受到那一双不安分的手攀上了不该触碰的地方。

“钟云哥，帮我补习。”

“李东海！你知道你在干什么嘛？”金钟云语气一下子沉下去。

“钟云哥，你难道不喜欢我吗？”李东海将自己的身躯与金钟云压得更近了一些，他探寻着金钟云嗓音中的不一样的情感。

“如果闭口不答的话，钟云哥也算不上什么正人君子……为什么会有烟味呢，钟云哥身上……我看见了很多次了，钟云哥受伤了……其实，自从去年就已经开始……打架？抽烟？那哥肯定也喝酒吧……那恋爱呢？”

李东海直直地盯金钟云那双不敢直视他的眼。

金钟云呼出一口气，就轻而易举地把李东海一把推到地上，然后轻轻地在他唇上落下一个吻。

“东海你还是不要报考县里的高中了，哥教你就够了。”

14.

“钟云哥，我有妈……”

李东海低下了头。

“李东海！你当我不知道吗？我们离开那，永远也不回去。带着爸妈和姨，我带你去看蓝色的海，那种真正的蓝，剔透的蓝。我们去真正的沙滩，黄沙，没有人死于海难，没有赤潮，没有疫病，没有被浪卷上来的死鱼……”

“我们不回去了，就当你人生的前十几年做了一场恶梦，好吗？”

金钟云有些癫狂地呢喃着，牵着李东海的手，用力到甚至捏得有些红。

“钟云哥，没用的，走多远也无济于事的。”

李东海努力抑制自己的情感，甚至面目有些狰狞。

“哥，太阳在哪儿？”

他感觉自己已经病入膏肓了。

15.

城的夜并不比乡村的夜明亮，只是点了太多的蜡烛，才勾出这个城市昏黄的光影。

金钟云架着李东海爬上景区的山顶，不是什么特殊的日子，没有什么人。

“哥，太阳在哪儿？”

李东海靠在金钟云的肩上，眼睛几乎睁不开来。

“啊……东海等等，马上，马上就出来了……”

现在是四点半。

这算个什么山啊，或许海拔都没有千米。当太阳在远方露出丁点痕迹时，天都已经大亮了。

金钟云却无比激动，他落下了眼泪，使劲晃着李东海，似乎在害怕些什么。

没有红色的霓霞，没有绚烂的云霏，就是光，径直打破了夜色，天边一片惨白，太阳几乎看不见颜色，金钟云也眯着眼睛，生理与心理的泪水交杂着。

“东海啊，东海，你看！太阳！”金钟云感觉自己在放声呐喊，可又感觉发出来的只是寂静。

“啊，钟云哥，我爱你。”

李东海的眼泪也溢出来，眼睛里闪烁而迸发出夺目的光。

“东海，我也……”

李东海死死地捂住了金钟云的嘴，捂住那个可能性，金钟云蓦然觉得那个笑容比哭还痛苦。

可这个时候你怎么能痛苦呢，李东海。

16.

李东海灿烂地笑着从自己的裤兜里掏出来皱皱巴巴的几张钱和硬币，点了点，不止一万五。

“喂，李东海！注意安全！”他在车站来往的人群中，咽下了那一句不要死。

可是为什么会死？金钟云自己也摸不清楚，是诅咒吗？还是什么梦魇？从来没有一个规定说过相爱就应该死？可他分明地看了出来，那一个字。

是一种把离别都硬挤作一个字写的绝情。

金钟云看着李东海走上巴士，他冲他喊到，捏紧拳头，犹豫再三，还是把自行车锁钥匙抛给了他。

完美的弧线，完美地落到了他的手中，完美的笑颜。

他看着李东海还是笑得那么灿烂，却一句回答都没有，他觉得惊悚，就像，一切皆有可能一样。

17.

我们永远逃不掉。

因为我们还不够爱。

又或者，我们太爱了。

18.

趁着夜色，我们才敢于袒露彼此平庸躯壳下澎湃着的，那些在阳光下只能被灼痛的情感。

隐藏往往不是懦弱，而是对于自己付不起的责任的负责。

李东海把金钟云的自行车停在自己家门口，现在是八点半，阳光灿烂，他点燃了一根从金钟云兜里顺来的烟，低着头，看着水泥地上，出现斑斑点点的深色，汇聚成一大个畸形的形状。

从来不是这个村子的问题，这个县的问题，这个城市的问题。有阳光总是一起有，没有月光也是一起没有。哪里都是一样的。

他们可能，他只是不忍心让他们之间还留有希望存在的空间。

此来彼往，我们之间，就不应该有结局。

END.

？.

“钟云，你怎么了？”

“就，做了个噩梦……”

“哦，我跟你说，有个小你两岁的学弟找我要你电话，好像，叫李什么来着？”

这里也许黑暗笼罩，但远处总有阳光普照的地方。永远有地方寒风料峭，也永远有地方春暖花开。

最终我们会离开黑夜。所以，希望你永远对一切都有个美好结局抱有希望。


End file.
